Running from Yourself
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: rating might go down.not sure yet. Ingrid returns to Xhigh school and everthing is wrong. She has to fix it straight. Will she be able to go through the twist and lies that are waiting for her? IF Sequel to Double Deceit! R
1. Default Chapter

**Hey people! I know you guys were dying and so here it is... the sequel to Double Deceit.. Running From Yourself In my words RFY for short. EveryonE WHO HAS NOT READ DOUBLE DECEIT please read it... otherwise you WILL be confused... ok run down for people who have never read one of my fics I always start by reviewing to reviews...Caution I do like cliffies... I do them alot. I do care if you send me flames so if you have to send me one of this is one of the stupidest stories ever! don't! I not soft or anything I just find it rude. I do accept critism... people really don't give me that... ok enough talking...er writting...see you after the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fillmore that would be cool... be I don't.**

I; Ingrid Third sat on my bed. It was suppose to be one of the happiest days in my life, my graduation from the school. After all that hard work I still felt completely empty. I looked around at the remains of the room while three or four suitcases sat in the corner waiting to be taken to the car. One of my roommates popped into my face. "Oh Ingrid it's graduation day." She fell back on her bed. "Isn't it wonderful?" I smiled and nodded at the over dramatic girl and her excitement. The year had passed by so quickly and it surprised me. To make her happy I faked a smile not wanting anyone to find out about my unhappiness and then cuddle over me. "That's more like it Ingrid!" Sarah my other roommate yelled to the entire room. Sarah and Jenny started working on their hair. Sarah had blonde hair and blue eyes and was for mostly the quiet one. She helped me through the first couple weeks there, when my mind was solely on Fillmore. Jen was the outgoing one with brown hair and eyes. She came from a rich family but her parents barely even knew that she was there. That's why she was so excited, her parents were coming. I was the weird one in the group with my weird color eyes with that hair color, but these guys took me in right away. I looked down at my graduation robe but I felt sadness and nothingness… Maybe I made a mistake…. Jenny stood up her bed after an earring rolled under my bed. She reached under and grabbed another thing instead. When she pulled it out my heart stopped beating. It was the thing that was haunting me. It was full of memories that I didn't want to look at without crying. It was the fake evidence bag. (if confused read Double Deceit) "What's this?" The bag had perked her interest. Both face turned towards me waiting for an answer. Really it had been to long I had to choose my words carefully. "A bag full of emptiness." I replied.

"Well the seal isn't broken. Did you ever open it?"

"No." I answered sheepishly. To tell the truth I was afraid of what I would find in there.

"Well let's ope-"

"No." I answered almost too quickly. It wouldn't be right to open it without **_him_**. He was supposed to be there when I open it. That bag had been haunting me day and night wondering what was in there. One night I almost dared to open it but I just couldn't. The speakerphone voice entered the room leaving everyone silent. "All students report to the gymnasium for graduation." The other two girls raced for the door and turned around when they found out that I was not with them. "Ingrid aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there…in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Jen asked sounding worried.

"Yeah." I whispered looking down at the bag in my hands. As soon as they went out the door I hesitated but finally opened the bag. There was a letter and a locket. My eyes scanned the letter.

Dear Ingrid,

This is for you not to forget me. It is your birthday and I want to wish you a happy one. I know you'll be mad at me but I knew. I knew you were going to get accepted. I just didn't want to loose you. I am sorry and I hope you will remember all the times that we shared and I will be at your graduation. I promise.

Love always,

Fillmore.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. He loved me? He truly did? Fillmore barely ever lies and never to me. I felt a little anger when I read that he knew but it flew out the window. I have never had anyone tell me that they love me. I had deep feelings as I slowly put the locket around my neck. In the middle of what would have been the best day of my life because of a gift the intercom for my room clicked on. "Ingrid tardiness isn't accepted in this school. Please report to the gym."

"Yes, right away." There was no fighting with the headmaster so as quickly as I could. I wiped away my tears. I knew what I had to do. I have to go back….

**sorry the first couple chapters might be crappy and short but it gets better...please review I want to hit 100 reviews by the end of the story! I reached 95 my last story!**

**toodles!**


	2. Act 2 Graduation

**Hey yeah another chapter up! thank you all loyal reviewers. I hope you read and like this chapter... It is the first chapter that something will be wrong. But don't worry about it now.**

**bluie- thank you I hope you like this one too. -  
Amy -yeah something is but I can't tell you.  
Random- thanks  
****StarStar16****- thanks I hope you like it.  
F/IFOREVER- I will keep writting  
Moon Gurl- well late birthday I didn't know that.  
****sohowisYumi2181****-hehe sorry abotu that...  
**

**Disclaimer:no I don't own Fillmore.  
**

Act 2

I raced to the gymnasium not wanting to get in more trouble with the headmaster. Over the loud confusion I heard my name. I think I felt my heart stop. I whipped around and it starting beating again. It was only Jenny and Sarah. "Ingrid over here!" Jen shouted. "We saved you a spot!" Sarah concluded. I climbed up on the three rows of the bleachers. Imminently I started to scan the audience for Fillmore. I scanned it once there was no Fillmore. I continued even though the headmaster started calling people's names. I stopped and froze when she said "Ingrid Third." There was silence as I stood there like a statue. Jen gave me a little push and I started walking. I took my things and went back to my seat. She called Jen's and Sarah's name's next. They started running but ceased when the headmaster gave a death glare. They walked the rest of the way and then returned to the bleachers. "Who are you looking for?" Jen whispered through her teeth. "No one." I answered hoping it would end the conversation…

_**This is it...?**_

I didn't notice when the headmaster talked about the awards and the 'special' academically students who were above the rest. My name was mentioned but I didn't care.

_**This was my dream? It feels so silly now…**_

Some teachers started walking up giving thanks to other members of the audience and talking about how after middle school the student's lives actually begin and who they need higher education. They all suggested that the students should return for another year. I gave up trying to look for him it was impossible with the lights and people watching your every move.

_**I need him….**_

I miss Fillmore. He was the only person that came to my mind. Even the name brought chills up my spine. I knew what all the facts where pointing me to. I think I love Fillmore.

_**I love him…**_

Yes I love him. There's no denial of the fact. For this whole year I suffered with the question of if he forgot me. I still remember his face when I whispered good-bye.

I notice that the headmaster came up to announce that we had graduated.

_**I have to go back…**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the future class of 2008." The headmaster yelled.

Everyone jumped up except me. I felt left out. I should have done it with the others. My mind wandered though. Both Jenny and Sarah to see that I hadn't joined them.

_**No one can stop me.**_

After everyone was talking more about what they were going to do and Jenny and Sarah squealed with excitement. No one brought the thing I did earlier or why I didn't jump up, but I figured it was for the better. My dad and sister interrupted our conversation.

"There you are my little success." As he wrapped me into his arms. The other two tried not to laugh not I could hear snickers as they walked away to their parents.

"Good job sis!" Ariella said as she ruffed my hair playfully.

"Thanks you guys." I said faking a smile.

"It will be even better when you come here next year." There was a twinkle in my dad's eye. My smile faded and I think my heart stopped. I had told my dad in all my letters how it would be great to come back here for a second year.

"Dad… what I told you in the letters…I...I lied." I stuttered and murmured at the same time. My father looked down at me with a look of concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I whispered. He nodded and I pulled him into a teddy bear hug.

No she can't be going back. That will ruin my plan. The figure turned to look at the two girls standing there. "You were supposed to stop her. Make her forget about **_him_**…." His voice was filled with hatred. "We tried she barely talked to us, we don't even know what his name is."

"Silence I will deal with her myself. Jenny you better get home school starts in three months and Mina better be ready."

"Yes sir." Her voice clear.

"We don't want people to know about you would we?"

"No sir."

"Be a good little girl and scatter." Both girls ran away as quickly as possible.

"Ingrid you couldn't have stayed at the pretty little school could you. You had to go back and now …everyone you know will suffer."

"SO…" she waited a second "Tell me."

"It was hard as expected and I couldn't survive without Jenny and Sarah." I thought for a second and then blurted out. "Did he miss me?" Her face fell, but I pretended I didn't see it. She clammed up. "I…I think he did…." Her voice faded meaning something was wrong. "What?" I asked quickly. If anything happened to him I don't know what I would do. She just shook it off. "Nothing." I gave her a look but didn't press anymore.

"Ingrid are you sure…you want to go back…?" She asked as we neared the car. It didn't take but a moment to answer. "More than anything…" I shut the car door and we started driving home… Where Fillmore was. Hopefully he would have an explanation on why he wasn't there. I would be with Fillmore, My Fillmore. I would be home.

**_Hey thanks for reading now review please..._**


	3. Act three start of the lies

**Hey I sorry if the gammer is a little bad. I try and update next weekend. Time to get personal.  
bluie- thanks  
starstar16- thanks  
monn grl- thanks and hope you get more confused.  
F/IForever- yes I have a feeling your right.  
sohow is Yumi2181- yes thanks  
amy- yup I can't tell you...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fillmore.**

Act 3 the startof the lies

I had been waiting all summer puzzled about everything. When I called his house there was no answer and when I went to his house his mother said he wasn't there. So I could get no contact with Fillmore till school. On the first day of school I was there early just like old times. In the hall way someone stopped me. He was stronger and more muscular and had dark skin. For a second I could have sworn he looked like Fillmore. He seemed to of read my thoughts. "No I am not him. You are Ingrid Third?" His voice was low and deep enough to give you the chills. "Yes." I answered cautiously not knowing what I would be getting in to. "Come with me, he's been expecting you." He said calm and stern. My heat started to beat faster and faster.

"Who?" I slyly asked hoping to draw more information about my unexpected visitor. But he didn't answer me in words, but only in a glare. We reached the safety patrol office door. My mind whirled with thoughts about who could be though the doors. He led me into a series of doors and then came to a dark room. The room had only a single light shining on the desk. A voice was drawn out of the darkness. "Hello Ingrid."

My heart started beating and I started breathing again.

"…Vallejo…is that you?"

"It's been a long time. I'm glad that your back." There was awkward silence as no one knew what to say. His body shifted towards the light. "I just can't believe that your back."

"So how's Fillmore…"-

Vallejo interrupted, "How was your year?" I could tell he was getting touchy on the subject. "Good. I sure he missed me."

"Some…Ingrid…I"-

"Well were is he?"

"I …don't know."

"Vallejo don't worry I just go to the school's library and look it up." I reached the door and cracked it open so light could shine in. Orange caught my eye.

"Is that my old belt?"

"Yes…Fillmore wanted…me to keep it."

"Well I'm back." A wide grin landed on my face as I wore it for the first time in about a year. I ran out the door before Vallejo could finish……..

Vallejo sat at the desk; head in hands. "Ingrid things are different her. You have to be careful otherwise you'll get hurt.

"Right this way Miss…er?"

"Third." I finished

"I'm sorry Miss third only schools faculty can access the student's files but I am willing to do it for you."

"Thank you. May I see the records of Cornelius Fillmore?"

The teacher nodded and ran her fingers typing some codes and then shocks her head. "There's none."

"What." _Maybe I miss heard._

"There's no Cornelius Fillmore in this school." She said in a Matter-of-Fact voice.

"Try again." My voice seemed desperate enough she nodded and ran her fingers over the keys again. She shook her head again. "Sorry."

"What if someone hacked"-

"Officer third here at X- High School the computers no one could have possibly entered and hacked through the system. It is full proof. No one gets in without the codes."

"There is always"-

"Good day Miss **Third**."

I went dejected from the library till the idea popped in my head. Vallejo should know because Fillmore is on the team. _They might be planning something._

I ran as fast as I could to Vallejo's office and burst though the doors.

"Where is he…?" My voice growing louder, I didn't want to yell unless I had to.

"Third you better sit down…We have to talk."

**(If I were evil I would stop there but since I am kind of good too I post the rest of the chapter…. You won't like me at the end.)**

"What do you mean?"

"Sit."

"Ok Vallejo what is this all about?" But in return all he did was stare at the picture on his desk. It was the picture of my party last year. "He wasn't in the school records was he?"

His voice sounded like he knew what was going on.

"No. How did you know? Was it a mistake?" With all my heart I hopped it was.

"Ingrid you have been partners for two years right?"

"yes." I had a feeling that if I wanted more information I would keep quiet.

"You were partners but more importantly, you were friends. When you left all his world came crashing down. I know Ingrid about the night of your party about the kiss he gave you."

"You do?" My voice felt and sounded guilty.

"Yeah. But I thought as much between you two so I made sure you were alone."

"Did you tell anyone?" He just sighed, "No. I thought it didn't matter but when you accepted the school's scholarship you accepted he's heart breaking."

"I don't get what this has to deal with me coming back." I said sharply trying to see what he was getting at.

"When you left he went into a depression. It not only affected him, but all of us. Soon we couldn't work so he did what was best. He quit."

"So he's gone from the safety patrol?"

"Ingrid he's gone." MY heart gave a desperate cry. Maybe I heard wrong.

"You mean out of the school?"

"Ingrid…he's dead."

"No I don't believe you."

"I witnessed it myself. I know it's hard for you."

"Ingrid, He's GONE AS IN NOT COMING BACK.HE'S DEAD!" Vallejo ended up yelling. Those words rung in my head. He's not coming back ever. I added because of me.

**Thanks I know you hate me...so haters review it means you love me. Even if it is a bad review yelling at me.**


	4. Act 4 In the dark corner of fear

**Hey I'm back. I know some of you hate me right now but you never know. This is a chapter I'm proud of but it has nothing to do with Ingrid well somewhat... Ok this will spoil it but Fillmore is not dead. Didn't anyone read the title the start of the lies...? So I won't go on anyfurther so I can keep the same drama level. AND READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE: **If you want I am willing to have beta readers as in people who read it and check for grammer and stuff if you are interested plz tell me and leave your email in your review. Thanks. **You might not get what the characters look like but I will describe them in the next chapter...  
Toget personal-  
Amy -Happy thought happy thoughts is the author note a happy thought. Yes the hero never dies.  
FiCtIoNwRiTeRs04922- you will find out what happened later on in the story try the next chapter.  
sohowisYumi2181- surprisingly you were the only one to get upset about this... but read the author note.  
bluie- thanks and keep reading.  
F/IForvever- No it is not the end of the story...Read the author note's thanks.  
**

**disclaimer:I do not Fillmore only the plot mina, shorty ben,Jimmy, jenny and sarah and they are only ocs.**

Act 4

The light shown dimly on the poker table. Sitting there was three boys and a girl sitting there. A boy sitting there leaned back in his chair. The girl obviously not amused with waiting snapped the bubble gum. "Yo Jimmy! Where's Carson."

"He didn't say." Jimmy paused then laid down his cards. "Royal Flush." Everyone leaned forward in disbelief. Shorty broke the silence with his tough guy looks. His hair a sandish blonde and intimidating blue eyes. "There's no way Jimmy got a royal Flush." Before it got ugly Carson busted though the doors. His gang looked up wondering, it was in their eyes. "Where ya been hotshot?" Nina sat up on the table her black hair outlined her shoulders. _Just like **hers**._ Carson's mind raced. He pulled the backpack off and tossed it aimlessly at the table almost like he didn't really care. Jimmy pulled up sodas and passed them around. Ben just sipped the soda before he said. "Hey boss where did you get these?" Nina slapped him in the back of the head hard with a more obvious answer. "He's the best."

"I jacked the soda machines what did you think I did?" Carson slapped down in the chair and grabbed a can for himself. He looked around and everyone slugged. Jimmy looked slugged. "It doesn't matter; no one can stop us now that Officer Fillmore is dead." Carson's eyes shot open like he could breathe. "What did you say?" Jimmy hesitated more this time. "I said no one can stop us now…that Officer Fi"-

"Never say that name again." He growled.

"Why boss did he ruin your plans one to many times?"

"Just bad memories." He muttered. Mina popped her gum again filling in for the silence. "He's ruin our plans too Carson." Mina looked down with hope in her voice. "I just miss it…." Carson muttered so soft he barely could hear himself. "Miss what?" Nina asked

"Nothing…" Carson tried but he said it too quickly. Everyone eyed him funny but said nothing; except Mina. "Ya know boss you're awfully secretive."

"That's the way I am get use to it." Ben whispered to Jimmy, "She struck a nerve."

"Yeah let's save her."

"Why would we do that?"

"You know she digs me." Jimmy walked up to Nina and put his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know boss, I heard that there is a new safety patroller chick around I heard she once worked with Fillmore."

"What's her name?" Carson pushed but dreading and already knowing the answer.

"Ingrid Third."

"No!" he whispered. Nina shoved Jimmy off herself and glanced over at Carson but he remained silent. Shorty continued, "Carson me and the boys were thinking about teaching her a lesson." Carson looked at Nina she just shook her head already knowing what he was he was thinking. "I had nothing to do with it." Carson looked at the title and fist started to grow together. "No."

"Carson come on we need to get out the whole school has started to forget Sticky, Snake, Star, Shorty and the leader and the Shadow." Jimmy whined.

"I said no."

"Is she good?" Ben pushed.

"The best." He muttered to try and change the subject.

"So why don't we knock her off her feet?" Jimmy said running out of patience.

"No!" Carson's fists clenched.

"I get it Carson." Jimmy smirked.

"What."

"You're getting soft on us."

"I am not."

"You are too." Ben smirked even more. "Either that or your scared. "Oh no I'm Carson I'm scared of a little girl." Hate and Anger grew in Carson. He shot Ben a killing look breathing heavily to calm down. "So which one is it Carson?" Shorty said walking up to him. Suddenly Carson picked him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I'M NEVER AFRAID OF ANYONE!" Carson yelled in his face. He was about to punch him till he turned and saw the look in Nina's eyes. "I'm sorry CARSON ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Shorty screamed. Carson threw him in to the other three boys. Nina just stood there not knowing what to do. Fear filled her eyes and the rest of the gang not knowing what he would do. "DON'T DO anything without my permission." Carson then disappeared though the doors. As soon as Carson had left the fear escaped them. Jimmy turned to the rest of the boys. "Lets teach that new safety patroller a lesson." Nina bit her lip, "What about Carson?" Jimmy turned to Nina, "Who needs him we're just as good as he is."

"I got to go." Nina stuttered.

"Nina are you with us or against us?" Nina only turned her back to them so they wouldn't see her crying. "Neither." With that she walked out of the room.

**Are you happy now. I know this chapter might not be alot right now but it will...later. So review if you want to be a beta reader see author's note or just because you love me and my story. Note I want to pick only two beta readers. So review. You know that purplish blue button click it.**


	5. Act 5 Betryal and the truth

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long I was going to set this up last weekend but I couldn't... Hope you enjoy. Time to get personal...  
StarStar16- thanks hope you enjoy this chapter...  
bluie- thanks  
Unlikely to bear it- thanks for being one of my beta readers... but um you didn't post your email.No worries just post it in your next reply...  
sohowisYumi2181- thanks sorry for you though... too busy wow and I though I was too busy.  
Aevum-thanks  
F/I Forever- really me too...;) well this chapter should let everyone knowwho he is...sorta.  
****Eua****- no Fillmore is not dead...I just put that twist in it to liven it up...  
Moon Gurl-(for both reviews...) no she won't kill herself... this should clear things up...  
**

**FiCtIoNwRiTeRs04922****- Srry I'm alittle slow at this would you put ****somethingfanfiction. net****(I made something up so don't click on the link...) I have an email so you just email me so I can email you back... here it is... so yeah.**

**I would like to thank all of you but most importantly my two betareaders... FiCtIoNwRiTeRs04922 and Unlikely to bear it... **

**DISCLAIMER:Roses are red Violets are blue... I don't own Fillmore and neither do you... **

Act 5

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't try and stop them nor did I care if anyone saw them. I shook my head unbelievingly. "I still don't believe you."

"Ingrid I sorry but he's"- I took off running tears streaming down both of my cheeks. I didn't see anyone till I hit her from running. We both fell from impact. The girl slid across the floor and stumbled to get up. I took one look at her and did a double take. She appeared to be a Goth girl with a black hoddie and jeans and red tips at the end of her long at little past her shoulder length hair. She stared back as if she seen a ghost , in my mind I thought and thought on where I had seen this face before; then it hit me. "Tehama?" I asked cautiously. That was what girl needed to hear. "Ingrid I can't believe it's you." My smile faded as I stopped hugging her. "Tehama I might have blown your cover."

"Ingrid no it's …fine, I'm undercover for me. Besides it looks like you've been crying.

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured. "Is it about Fillmore?" My voice made it crystal clear that I'd been crying. "Yeah."

"You saw him, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? He's dead."

"Ingrid lets talk…in here." She pulled me into a custom's closet.

"Ingrid what do you mean gone?"

"Gone…dead." Nothing could stop the tears from flowing. "Ingrid, Fillmore's not dead. "He's alive and in this school."

"Wha…What?" I said breathlessly. "I've checked"-

"He's not listed under Fillmore he has a fake name."

"But Vallejo"-

"Vallejo knows nothing."

"Vallejo said he witnessed it."

"I did too, he faked his death."

"This is …unbelievable."

"If I had time I would tell you the whole story…but I can't."

"Can you tell me really quickly?" Not knowing who to believe.

"Fillmore is known as one of the most wanted gangster in the school. He is known as the shadow."

"Thanks Tehama."

"Listen Ingrid this is not X- middle school anymore, you got to be careful on who you trust and who you are with."

"Bye Tehama and thanks."

I left closet feeling happy and complexed at the same time. I past a girl and we hit shoulders.

"Sorry my bad." She said quickly. I took one glance at her and she had Black hair and ice blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like me. She hurriedly left for the closet that I had just left. She must be a friend of Tehama I concluded. I headed towards my locker….

I wish I could tell her the whole truth I really wish I could but I can't. Everything is wrong here. The teachers will be sold out by students. I am here to make sure nothing happens to Ingrid or Fillmore. If he strikes her I would never know how I would live with myself. I would tell you but there are things that I can't tell you because he will find out. The door creaked open. She looked up. "Tehama you brought someone here?"

"Yeah….you know who she is?"

"No." The girl sheepishly answered. "Show is my friend Ingrid Third."

"She's"-

"Yes, now what information did you bring?"

"Fillmore still hasn't told me but he gets really ticked when they mention hurting Ingrid, and gloating about him dead."

"You need to gather more information is there anything else?"

"I think they were talking about…. Oh no…" He voice faded in terror.

"What? Nina what?"

"I heard them saying that they would teach Ingrid a lesson whether he liked it or not." Both girl turned to the door and said simultaneous "Ingrid."

**thanks I hope that cleared up doubts on Fillmore being dead...which he's not so review... thanks**


	6. Act 6 In the darkness light starts to sh...

**Hey people. iam sorry that I haven't updated sooner...please forgive me. This has fluff in it...please anybody?somebody...oh well time to get personal..  
bluie-thanks  
FiCtIoNwRiTeRs04922- thanks for sending me an email it made it so much easier...thanks for beta reading..  
****Unlikely-to-bear-it****- It would more helpful If you just email me...you can find it inside my profile... I start sending you it to beta read as soon as I have your email...  
Moon Gurl- thanks hope you enjoy this chapter.-  
****Eua****- thanks for the coment...I love rfr and didn't know the season was comming to an end...till you...I live in the states...- -  
****outlawarcher****- thanks...reply soon to this chappie...  
**

**disclaimer: i don't own Fillmore...I wish I did.**

Act 6

Both girls glanced at each other, but the reflection was the same; it was of fear and worry. Nina but her lip quickly and spoke, "Tehama I can't go help her." She confessed. She saw the confused look on her face and tried to explain. "If anyone of the gang sees me the operation is ruined. I can't risk it. I am all ready not supposed to be seen by anyone."

"I'll go remember we can't risk Ingrid falling into his hands." Both girls slipped out eh door and Tehama broke into a run towards the scene of commotion. All the kids gather around one kid who in her Hands held a sharpie marker. She looked up at the damage. The girl just stared…

They all stood there hatefully staring at me. Like I murdered someone and all this time I didn't do a single thing. I am innocent. A tall man stood over me with sternness in his eyes. Tehama looked at me with a what-have-you-done look. I just shook my head. Kids' were whispering "She ruined the mural…"

"The art club made that…"

"What a disgrace…" I tried to reason with them, but their mind was made up I ruined the mural. One voice made everyone turn their heads. "I did it." The sea of kids parted to show the owner of the voice. I couldn't believe my eyes Tehama stood there. "Tehama." I whispered so softy that I could barely hear it myself. I knew she didn't do it almost as much as I knew I didn't do it. Mr. Folsom stared sternly. "Did you realized what you did young lady?" Tehama was a good actor. I could tell, even when I knew she didn't do it she stood there taking all the blame. The best thing I could do is shut-up. So I stood there pretending I didn't know her. That was the only thing I could do without blowing her cover. "I know I just never liked the mural; it's too flashy." She obviously lied. Two boys worked their way through the crowd. The redhead was trying to clear the crowd and the black haired boy was trying to get though. The boys turned out to be Anza and O'Farrell. The two boys stopped when their gaze landed on me. They stared in disbelief. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Anza look Tehama a warning glance so stared right back with fear but it didn't show just hatred. Anza grabbed her arm; she only put on a struggle she made him stop and turned to face him. "This is what I think of you!" She spat directly in his face. Anza stood there emotionless until he wiped the liquid from his face; it fell to the ground. "Are you coming OFFICER THIRD?" He looked smugly at Tehama, but she bared no response. I turned towards the darker side of school and thought I saw a shadow swiftly move. Maybe I could catch the person who did it and clear Tehama. "Maybe later." I answered. He was about to speak but he held his tongue. His teeth clenched as he took Tehama away with fear in her eyes._she's doing itall for show_,I reminded herself.I turned and started walking towards the shadows.I heard a nail dropped and rolled towards me. The lights suddenly went out. No wonder the lights had been burning out since day one. No one dared to come back here anyway. The lights started to play a game with each other flicking on and off as in some sort of dance. I was entranced by them I suddenly felt someone lock arms in mine. I couldn't move. I was trapped and caught. Resistance was futile. The lights reviled it was African American skin. A male's voice went up to my ear. "Don't move Ingrid. I'll hurt you." I stood there solely till I spoke. "No I don't believe that Fillmore would, but it's the Shadow now isn't it?"

His arms loosened. Probably he never realized it till she slipped down and out of his arms. We got the first look at each other; face to face. I didn't know what I saw on his face first fear or delight. He spoke only in a whisper, "Ingrid you really are back."

His face held a complex series of emotion. Then again we left in such an awkward way that we really never got to say good-bye and now we're saying hello again for the first time in a year. Painful memories just welled up over me. Things I didn't nor shouldn't see. I was back with Fillmore now and it felt right; that was all I needed. I hugged him in a long embrace. He just returned it sliding his hands around my waist. We stood there in a moment in each others hands. All the painful memories slid down my cheek in one single teardrop and fell to the floor along with my memories. I was safe with him and that's all I needed. He parted even though we didn't want to. "Ingrid I"- He lost all words to speak as he placed his hand on my cheek. We moved towards each other and then just went in. He started off kissing lightly or peck kisses but then it started to deepen as Fillmore licked my lips wanting entrance. I happily granted his request, but being human we broke for air. "Fillmore I thought….I mean I didn't know and Fillmore come back to the safety patrol. We can be like we used to. I won't leave you again; I will stay with you forever." He turned away from me giving me the cold shoulder. "You said that before and you left I don't want to go through the pain again Ingrid….I don't want to loose you." He turned back to me with pleading and the same old passion in his eyes. I smiled devilishly, but I knew we couldn't. "Fillmore why did you do it? It is my job to turn you in…" My voice faded when his finger was against my lips. "Ingrid I know but what I did was for a good reason."

"Is that why you did the vanadium?"

"What?"

"I was blamed for something that took place and Tehama got taken away instead."

"Tehama isn'tshe's dead."

"No she told me about you. Anza and O' Farrell took her away…."

"Oh no…no…dawg…"

"What is it?" He paused looking around to see if anybody was there. "Ingrid, look I wish I could tell you some things right now, but I can't. More than anything I don't want you to get hurt. There are some things going on in this school and well lets just say I'm on your side." He walked over towards the vent. "The only information that I am allowing myself to give is watch out who you trust here…"

"Thanks _MR_. shadow."

"Ingrid…" He was half way into the vent. I returned the gaze. He kissed me one more time sweetly on the lips but for a shorter time then it seemed. I was caught up in the moment. "Yes…." I answered.

"My name is Carson here…." I knew that wasn't what he was going to say; I could see it in his eyes, but I let it go. He crawled out of site. When he was gone a, "No I think your name is Fillmore…." Escaped my lips….

**what did ya think?Love it?Hate it? please review and you be happy at the end of the story...thanks**


	7. Act 7 The darkness takes a Victim

**hey everyone I 'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but at least I did right?right? This is a very shot chapter and I'm sorry, but you find out who is the bad guy and that is something...I am sorry to inform but one of my beta reader's computer crashed and I am looking for another beta reader...She is sorry so I am deadicating this story to her...Unlikely-to-bear-it. If you want to become a beta reader then tell me in your review and email me under my email under my profile...Now to get personal...  
****Unlikely-to-bear-it****- I decided to deadicate this story to you I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry about the computer...  
****mysticmagicmage****- thanks...I know what's going to happen...but I can't tell you...  
bluie- hey thanks, but I'm really not all that...  
****outlawarcher****- yeah I will make them have more moments,but to spoil you this chapter doesn't have Ingrid or Fillmore in it...  
Moon Gurl- I didn't take it as asad teardrop...I knew what you meant,..You were close about Fillmore not wanting Ingrid to trust somebody... you'll find out after this chapter.  
F/IForever- Oh yes um Anza does know that Tehama isn't dead and this chapter revoles around that..  
the Huntress- thanks If you tell me were you are confused I'll try and help you...it will makes sense at the end.**

I am at 45 reviews and only on chapter 7 this is good...

Tehama's shot open almost being unable to breathe. Then it all came back to her as the monstrous pain raced through her body. It was dark and in the dark she was alone, at least till she heard a voice. "Hello my sweet mysterious angel." His fingers ran across her cheek and she snapped her teeth at him. "My, what a temper we have." He looked down at her face, "I pity you."  
"I don't need your pity." She spat. "Ah, but you do…" He leaned and whispered in her ear, "If you want to live." His finger kept stoking her cheek. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Her voice remained calm, "What happened to you? What happened to us?" The boy looked at her searchingly before turning away. "There was never an us." He hissed out the last words. Tehama's eyes started to weld up, but her voice maintained the calmness. "You don't really mean that…do you?" There was desperation for one speck of hope. When there was silence she dropped her head and continued, "I used to like you Anza, I liked you a lot, but now you're just a jerk." His hand went flying across her face. She was knocked down still in the chair with a little bit of blood from scraps and bruises. "I RULE THIS SCHOOL! Who do the kids turn to…me! Who do they trust me! I was the best till Ingrid brought Fillmore out of the darkness. Then I became a nobody. So the solution to the problem is to get rid of them isn't it? Ingrid went away, problem solved there. Fillmore went t down pulling the whole safety patrol with him; so he quit. Who knew he was back on the other side at x-middle till that day."

"Where you killed him." She lied "No, my angel sure he supposedly died, I stepped in the spotlight at eh most desperate time."

"You had an opportunity to kill him and you tried, it doesn't sound like a hero to me."

"Tehama we don't have to enemies, join me and we will rule this school"

"I never join you. You're scared about Fillmore that's why you didn't point him out. This This is what I think of you!" She spat in his face twice in one day. "For that Ingrid will die a slow and painful death."

"You won't lay a hand on her as long as HE'S around."

"Well then I get him first and let him watch her suffer and die solely."

"Anza you're nothing but a coward."

"I am not afraid to kill you. But I don't want to, trust me."

"Trust you! I'll never trust you; you lied, and cheated and stole my heart. That can never be repaired fully. Sire it somewhat healed. But never completely restored. Don't you remember that day, our first kiss?"

"I remember." He replied.

"That day when we started going out after a month you said you just wanted to be friends again. After you dumped me a week later I found out that you were cheating on me. That hurt more than you could ever hurt my physically."

"Quiet."

"You are afraid of Fillmore and he will take you down."

"QUIET!" He yelled full of rage. There was a moment of silence and then she said. "Why don't you make me?"

"For that I will make you suffer a great deal." He pulled a cloth over her mouth. "I have a conference with Miss Third." Tehama got knocked out.

**I am so sorry if you like Anza but I really never liked him and well yeah he always seem dark to me...I know he is ooc but I gave his personality a year or two to change so yeah don't review about that... You know who the bad guy is but Ingrid doesn't what should I do...review**!


	8. AN

I know I hate these too but please understand...

I am sorry no this is not the end of the story there is more but I have exams coming up and temporary writer's block right now…sorry please forgive me. No need to review to this chapter and thanks for the reviews I hope you understand...

chocolate is a vegetable.


	9. Chapter 9 The light brightens

**Hey everyone still have a writter's block but I found this chapter laying around and decieded what the heck I'll post it. Yes exams are this week but you know what four more days till school is out. THis chapter is short but remember writter's block.time to get personal.**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it****- Yeah I never liked him. Yeah exams can't live with them and can't live with them. thanks...  
****StarStar16****- thanks he seemed so dark and yeah.  
****outlawarcher****- why poor. she not poor. not yet. yeah I agree.  
bluie- Thanks yeah exams suck. Yeah I just radomly picked him and well yeah he's the bad guy.  
F/IFOREVER!-thanks this is short but kinda worth it...  
Moon Gurl- I do dark when I feel depressed and sometime i do when I am bored. thanks for the comment.  
****silverstars78****- thanks yeah Anza gone off the deep end in this but don't worry i have nothing personal it just he seems so mysterious...  
****ChinaWings****- yeah there is like 14 or 15 chapters...then another story altogether...so yeah it continues.  
****FFX2player****- thanks I hate exams...**

**disclaimer: don't own it...**

**chapter 9 fighting the darkness**

He slowly crawled through the air vent trying unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off his face. She was back and she still loved him. Then with out knowing it his thoughts drifted to the more negative aspects. He was so close on telling her about Anza and if he would have stayed with the force he could have had him in school suspension. He was over the room where the gang had their hide out. He smiled he surprised them this way. Nina was yelling at Jimmy and the rest of the boys. His smile dropped when he heard the conversation. "JIMMY YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"What?" Jimmy's voice stayed calm. "Carson IS GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DISOBEYED HIM DIRECTILY."

"SO WHAT NINA? IT'S NOT JUST HIS GANG." Jimmy said voice getting louder by the minute.

"IF you touched Ingrid…"- Jimmy interrupted her. "You sound just like Carson." Realizing what he had said, Nina's expression was turned into fear. Smirking, Ben said, "That's it, isn't it? Carson set you up to spy on us." Nina's feet started going backward, her eyes wide in fear. The three boys advanced even more forward closing the gap. "Yeah that's it. It is all making sense now. Carson always liked you better. You were spying on us the whole time. You know what happens to traitors…" Carson dropped through the air vent making a clash and landing in between Nina and the other boys and Jimmy. "Move aside Carson." He spat the last word with hate.

"No I won't let you hurt her." "Aw lookie here, Carson has a little girlfriend." Carson leaped for Jimmy and the four started a tango on the floor. Carson loosing badly with three against one. Carson fell to the ground as Jimmy and the other boys standing over him in victory, Carson breathing heavily. "Just for that we'll have a little 'talk' with Ingrid." Carson eyes widened and then narrowed. Anger and hate and a rush of energy flowed through his veins. He leaped up grabbed Jimmy and threw him to the wall. "DON'T YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON HER." He leaned forward and whispered dangerously "Or it will be the last thing you ever do." He threw him to the ground sliding towards the door. The other two boys had already run away and were to busy to help their unconscious friend.

**wow power to Carson...review and I will update asap.**


	10. an

**Hey people. I know it's hard to break this on you but I can't update for a week starting tomorrow. I am going to be on vacation. It will feel so good. But I will be working on stories on the plane ride and will post another chapter(s) when I get back.**

**Zoey 101- don't worry this next chapter you don't want to miss…..**

**Fillmore…- well you always know don't worry I post two chapters when I get back…don't be mad.**

**sorry again.**


	11. Chapter 11 Asking the enemy

**Wow anyone miss me? I know this chapter might be confusing and might be short but give me some slack. I have a writter's block and there are still plenty of chapters to go. Time to get personal:**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it****- yup! and thanks.  
bluie -thanks  
Moon Gurl- did you mean that exams suck? Yes I agree. thanks!  
Kelsey1989- Nothing really... Anza is though...Yes I will have Ingrid and Anza do one on one per your request. But remember that Ingrid doesn't know that Anza is the bad guy yet.  
F/IFOREVER!- thanks  
****ChinaWings****- I know and I'm sorry. This one is a littly longer...  
****ktwesterna****- yes he sure does...thanks  
spitfire80- I don't know of any on the brain...but I will look for others for you...  
**

Ingrid and Anza met up at the safety patrol office. She needed to talk to him about Fillmore, and since she couldn't find Tehama; the next best thing was him. He was like an older brother to her. They hugged lightly and started walking. Anza glanced at her and started a conversation to fill the silence. "Ingrid, it's so good to see you again. It's been what a year? What have you been doing?"

"I graduated near the top of my class and I opened the gift that the safety patrol bought me."

"What gift?"

"The gift from two years ago, the fake evidence bag?"

"What was the gift?"

Ingrid lowered the top part of the dress to reveal the locket. "Ingrid, the safety patrol didn't buy that."

"That means… Fillmore bought"-

"Could we get off the subject?" His voice sounded cold.

"Sure Anza… Are you and Tehama dating? Things were heating up with you two before I left."

"No," His voice still cold. Ingrid would admit that there was something wrong with Anza, but she had to get Fillmore back first. "Are you friends?" A smug smile landed on his lips, "You could say that."

"Anza….." My voice faded for some reason; it wasn't that hard. "I need you to do me a favor." I bit my lip hard for some reason. "What is it?" His voice sounded concerned for only a second. "I have a way to bring Fillmore back to the safety patrol. Will you help me?" It sounded more like a command than a question. "Depends." Why did this feel so wrong to do? Why was it so hard to ask? It was for the better. It was the only way. "Here's the plan."

* * *

"Are…Are they gone?" Nina asked cowering behind Carson. "For now." He answered. "Thanks…" she slipped out behind his shadow. He looked at her eyes deeply. "Carson…"

"Nina I have something to tell you."

"Ok…" She was no longer the tough girl she used to be."

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Yes, I do know who you are."

"I'm"-

"Cornelius Fillmore; ex- safety patrol officer. You were the best in the school and your partner was Ingrid Third."

"Wow you really did your homework Gina."

"And so did you." She countered. "How long did it take for you to"-

"First time. Who wouldn't remember their ex- girlfriend?" The gaze locked and Gina took a chance and kissed him. He closed his eyes, but a second flashed made him realize this wasn't Ingrid. He pulled away as fast a he could. "I missed you." She sighed. "I can't do this…" He confessed. "Why not? Things are different now, I am one of the leaders for the real safety patrol and not the one screwed up by Anza. He is the one driven by power. Besides I came back for you."

"I waited and now you're too late. I have a girlfriend and her name is Ingrid Third."

"Oh…." Her voice near to tears.

"I am"-

"Go Fillmore. Take down Anza."

"Bye Gina…" He ran off leaving her alone. She took out the walkie talkie. "Sarah…Jenny, time to rescue Tehama and take down Anza….For all he's done. The eagle has landed…" She smiled as she turned to were Fillmore took off. "Go get him Fillmore."

**Confused? It will all make sense at the end...trust me..**


	12. Explanation not a chapter

This isn't a chapter. I think a lot of you are confused. I know I said that you would understand at the end, but then I realized that maybe you won't. I did say you might have to do a little research. Not with this chapter but over all. If it wasn't this fic I would be confused. Let me go over it for you so you will get it before I post the next chapter.

Gina or a.k.a Nina was Fillmore's old girlfriend. Hint hint "Things are different now…"

What really happened between them will be revealed later on. But you might want to look in Double Deceit chapter 7 if you can't wait till near the end of the story. That will only give you clues. Gina was supposedly working for Anza. She is actually along with Jenny and Sarah trying to bring Anza down. They just want him to think that they are loyal to him. There is a bunch a people in the underground safety patrol working to stop Anza on his quest for power. (That makes him sound truly evil….oh well…) Basically they don't like him. I hope you are not confused now. If you are still and want to ask questions please write a review and I will try and answer it without giving it away. I think there is about 8 chapters or something like that left. It's far from over. Thanks and hope you aren't confused.

Chocolate is a vegetable


	13. Chapter 13 Overwhemming in darkness

**An acutally chapter.for once...Happy fourth of july! Here's your new chapter. Short but hey I'm working on it. This is the last chapter i had written when Double Deciet was out. Now it is only on my mind and imagination.Time to get personal.**

**StarStar16****-yeah...  
Moon Gurl- I would hope so. THANKS  
****BBRaelover4eva****- I love teen titains too...  
****ChinaWings****- did. short but did. still writters block.  
****Unlikely-to-bear-it****- thanks...**

**disclaimer: still don't own it.**

"Are you sure this will work Ingrid…?" She sighed this would be hard for her. "I hope so."

"He should break through." Anza said keeping his face straight ahead. She bit my lip, she had told Anza a little more than she would of liked to, but it was a way to get Fillmore back. "He'll come this way I told him I would meet him just outside that door." She looked at Anza's watch it was 1:42 he would be there any second. She heard light footsteps coming down the hall. She knew it; it was him. She and Anza go into position. She heard the footsteps stopped but still no sign of him. He must be watching us from around the corner. Ingrid gave a light push on Anza's shoulder. Suddenly without warning Anza's lips were on hers. She was sire that Fillmore was watching so she couldn't pull away; it would spoil the whole thing. 'Forgive me Fillmore. It's for your own good.' He pulled away. "I love you." The sting of tears rolled down her hidden cheek. IT was suppose to be an easy plan. We would flirt and Anza would pretend to ask her out. She would say, yes and when Fillmore would come after he would be more easily convinced to come back. The kiss wasn't at all part of the plan neither was him confessing his love, but she couldn't do anything till she knew Fillmore was gone. He stood waiting for an answer. "I love you too." She said softly, but loud enough for Fillmore to hear. Anza gave her another soft innocent kiss on the lips. In the distance she hear running footsteps, she pulled away quickly. "Anza those kisses weren't part of the plan."

"It worked didn't it?"

"We scared him off…"

"…Enough that you can catch him." Anza assured her. "Thanks Anza."

"The pleasure was all mine Ingrid." She eyed him. 'What did he mean by that?'

"I'll go find him." She started to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She trashed, but Anza was too strong. He pulled her close and put a cloth full of chloroform. The cloth outlined her mouth and nose. She screamed but outside of the cloth it was empty. The smell was intoxicating. She blacked out. Anza caught her smug smile lined his lips. "My pleasure Miss Third."

* * *

Fillmore went out to the courtyard, but with a heavy heart. "I lost." He picked up a forget-me-not and started to pick off the petals one by one. "She is with Anza now. I lost. Anza has her now and I can't do anything about it. I failed to keep Ingrid away and now….." His voice faded as he picked the last petal. "She loves me." He chucked, " Not anymore I'm sure she'll be happy with Anza. He's strong and will protect her. More than I did anyway. I let her go once she came back a whole different person. I love her. I want her to be happy. I have to let her go." His eyes wandered towards the school. 'No matter how you switch the schools it seems like we would always be friends. Right before she left I thought that we loved each other. Then she said it so easily to Anza.' His heart ached as he thought about the scene that he had just witnessed along with the night of her party. 'I just lost my focus that's it. After she left I went down. Couldn't eat or sleep and brought the safety patrol down with me.' He looked back at the doors again. All the memory of this year came back to him. "Ingrid." He girded his teeth. He had forgotten that Anza was after Ingrid. Now he had her. 'Because you were a coward. You ran away.' His mind taunted. 'You failed to tell her and she failed to listen.' He ran back to where he last saw her. 'Just because I was a coward doesn't mean I can't change that.' They were gone. He looked more closely; there were drag marks on the floor. "Anza…" His anger filled ever part of his body. He swiftly walked to Anza's office and busted in. Anza turned around in the chair. "I wondered how long it would take you."

"Where is she?"

**Yup. Fillmore knows Anza is bad. He knows that he tried to kill him. But he has no proof and now a bad reputation. poor Fillmore. Review. IT helps me.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Talk With the Enemy

**Hey miss me? Next chapter and I just realized that there are only two chapters left after this. The next one is around four soild pages though. I am sorry if Anza sounds a little ooc but remeber evil. Time to get personal.**

**ChinaWings****- what part of evil...oh yeah... well it knida gets worse...  
bluie-thanks  
****BBRaelover4eva****-thanks. Look for my teen titan fic that is comming out. It is called the Devil's dance.  
****Unlikely-to-bear-it****- He over there... and sure. What kind of icecream do you got?**

**Disclaimer:still don't own Fillmore, buT I do own Jenny and Gina and sarah and Shorty, Jimmy,and ben.**

"Where is who?" Anza put his feet on his office table. "You know who." Fillmore gritted his teeth. "OH you want your little girlfriend back; don't you?" Fillmore fists tightened. "I'm asking you one more time where's Ingrid?"

"You're not really in a place to ask me that."

"Anza I'm warning you…."

"How does it feel Fillmore?" Anza drank in with delight the expression on Fillmore's face... "You're helpless to do anything. That's how I been feeling for the last three years. Look where I'm now, I own this school." Fillmore leaped towards him, but Anza moved aside so Fillmore hit the wall. Fillmore got up with his strength 'He's going to pay.' He lurched at Anza and picked him up by the shirt. He was about to slam Anza against the wall when Anza spoke. "I'll kill her. You wouldn't want her blood on your hands would you?" Fillmore's eyes became huge he dropped Anza and backed away. Two henchmen took him by his wrists. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Anza replied. The sparks flew across the room. "Anza if you lay a hand on her…"

"You'll do what…." He paused, he loved this; he had won. "Go to the principle. That would be an interesting conversation. Oh Anza has kidnapped one of my friends but the only way I know this is I hurt the information out of him. I am the shadow." Fillmore gritted his teeth tighter. "You lost Fillmore. You told her, but I guess poor little Ingrid wouldn't of guessed that I was the one you were taking about. She came right to me." He taunted. "Mina." Anza yelled out. The same girl Fillmore had seen twenty minutes ago walked in. "Mina take Mr. Fillmore to the detention room."

"Mina…?" Fillmore asked desperately. Anza cut him off. "Yes Fillmore, she works for me, then again I thought you would have known that too. Take him away." The guards started to walk away when Anza said. "Because you behaved she'll die a quick and painless death and not a slow painful one." Fillmore struggled, but he was with Ingrid's life in his hands.

* * *

"Guys I'll take it from here." The guards released Fillmore to Mina. "Fillmore I still have to lock you in there. There are security cameras everywhere. But there is an air vent in there. Crawl through it and meet back at the hideout. We can get Anza together, and save Ingrid." 

"Thanks Gina."

* * *

"Gina." He whispered as he slowly walked in. "Fillmore!" Gina shouted out. "I'd like you to meet Jenny and Sarah my friends." They all turned to a voice. "Let me get this straight"- The voice stopped as Jimmy, Shorty and Ben walked out of the shadows. 

"We have had the same boss as the safety patroller that was my enemy in the first place? I took orders from a safety patrol officer? I don't think so." Ben said. Jimmy looked over at Gina, Sarah and Jenny, "You know if any of you want to have a good time." He winked at Gina. "Back to business." Knifes lined all three of their hands. Fillmore's fist tightened. Ben ran towards him and Shorty ran towards him behind him. "Fillmore!" Jenny screeched. She pushed Shorty out of the way so the knife only skinned the surface of his skin. Gina and Sarah joined the fight. Soon all three boys lay on the ground. Gina put her foot on top of Jimmy's back. "You never mix business with pleasure." Fillmore smirked.' She's the same as always.'

"Let's go get Ingrid." All four ran to Anza's office, but they found that he wasn't there. The TV clicked on. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to reach this far, but I still have her. So I am purposing the ultimate game of cat and mouse. She is in the school somewhere. Being condemned to a musty basement this shouldn't be a problem for you. She is here with me. If you find your little girlfriend will love but if now she is mine to do with whatever I please."

"Anza if you lay a hand on her…."

"I wouldn't waste time. I started this when you crawled through the air vent. It seemed that you wanted to waste time trying to fight those punks. Ingrid would be so proud, if only her life wasn't in the balance."

"Anza."

"Only forty minutes left, Fillmore." The screen went blank. Fillmore gritted his teeth. "Spilt up. We need to find her. No matter what."

**

* * *

Wow the plot thickens. The next chapter was so fun to write...Now I can make you wait...in a good way. Review. **


	15. Chapter 15 Secrets no more

**Wow long time guys. But Merry Christmas. Sorry about not updating. Major writter's block. You didn't think I quit this did you? Of course not. Last chapter and the nest chapter introduces my next story which I promise I will update quicker. So yeah I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Fillmore's eyes narrowed. "Jenny, you take the left side of the school. Sarah, the right." The two ran out leaving Gina alone with Fillmore.

"Gina you need to stay here and search Anza's office."

"Where are you going?" Gina yelled at Fillmore as he was running out the door. She annoyed started to search there office.

* * *

After he made it to his destination, he wiped the sweat that was falling in his eyes. He banged open the door to an empty room. The safety patrol office. He ran to Anza's desk. He saw the little note that Anza had sent him.

Wrong Fillmore. Nice try though. But you didn't think it would be THAT easy did you? I give you a hint. You're cold why don't you try a warmer spot.

-Anza

Fillmore slammed his fist against the desk. "He knew I would be here." His eye caught the picture on her desk, of the one the two at the dance. He heard someone talking in his radio.

"Fillmore."

"Yes, Jenny."

"Nothing is over here."

"Thanks for looking. Over and out." He kept the radio up to his mouth, maybe Sarah had something.

"Sarah."

"Sorry Fillmore, she's not here."

"Gina."

"Fillmore there's a secret doorway behind the bookcase. I'm going in don't bother trying to stop me."

"No, Gina." There was only static.

"Gina." He yelled in. There was no answer.

"Dawg." He radioed the other two and told them to meet him in Anza's office. He raced off running. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't want to loose the two he cared about. When he got to Anza's office he busted down the door. He was going to run down, but he had to wait for Jenny and Sarah. But he threw it to the wind, because all he was thinking about was Ingrid. He crept down the staircase. He looked around the corner and he saw Ingrid with her head down. "No." he whispered under his breath. He ran to her ignoring all his feeling that it was a trap. He began to untie her feet. Her eyes seemed widen with fear. He stripped off the tape off her mouth, as she gasped greedily for air. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Don't worry Ingrid I'm here. I'll get Anza for what he's done." She shook her head,

"No, Fillmore you need to get out of here right now." Fillmore gritted his teeth.

"I'm not leaving here without you. I love you too much to let you die." Ingrid lost her breath. He loved her. She looked into his eyes, forgetting in what kind of situation they were in right then. Anza became to creep towards them holding a gun. Fillmore finished the last of their ropes when Ingrid spotted Anza; he had the gun pointed at Fillmore, his finger on the trigger. Right before he fired she yelled. "Fillmore! Watch out." She pushed him on the ground; both of them barely missing the gun shot. Fillmore grabbed Ingrid's hand and started to run, Anza close behind. He placed Ingrid against a shadowed area.

"Remember, no matter what happens; I love you." He left her in hiding and went out in the open to look around. Anza in the shadows held the gun; pointed at Fillmore. "You'll be the first to die, then your little girlfriend." He spat bitterly to himself, his finger once again on the trigger. His last words before pulling the trigger were, "Die."

"Fillmore watch out." The gun fired. But Fillmore didn't fall to the ground writhing in pain, nor was it Ingrid standing in the shaded corner, but Gina on the ground fell before Fillmore. She had taken Fillmore's shot, and it landed right in her arm. At that moment the principle ran in with Tehama, Jenny, and Sarah. "What's going on?" The principle demanded. Anza in fear dropped the gun and started to run. Fillmore fists clenched and hatred in his eyes ran after him. Jenny whipped out her cell phone and called 911 as Ingrid and Sarah tended to Gina.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"At X-high school. There was a gun fired on campus, someone is wounded. We need an ambulance, now!"

* * *

Anza hid daunted in the shadows as Fillmore taunted, "Come on Anza, I thought you wanted to play." AT the very next moment Anza leaped out of the shadows, taking Fillmore by surprise and began to wrestle him to the ground. Fillmore's hatred kept him going. No one was going to hurt Ingrid; His Ingrid. He turned the tables on Anza and pinned him to the ground. He spat in his ear. "Don't ever **touch** Ingrid again; **IF** I **Ever** see your face around here again you'll be sorry." The principle and O'Farrell ran over. O'Farrell handcuffed Anza, but Anza said to the two of them.

"He should be in the same place I am. He's the shadow. Isn't that right Fillmore?" The principle looked at Fillmore. "You're the shadow." Fillmore slowly nodded.

"You're the reason that my school was like that. You caused all the damage."

"But Fillmore was hiding from"- Ingrid tried to defend him. O'Farrell brought out another set of handcuffs. Fillmore shook his head.

"There's no need for that. I'll go." He saw tears filling up in Ingrid's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to go." Then he continued to walk with them. Ingrid followed them out to the hallway. She saw Fillmore's guilt drip away with every footstep he took. She watched till he disappeared, then went back to help tend Gina. Gina's eyes barely open, when she saw Ingrid she spoke, "He does love you, you know. I'd bet he would die for you."

"Yeah…I bet he would." Gina's eyes fluttered close.

"I think he just did." She whispered to herself. The paramedics came in and took Gina into the ambulance. Sarah went in the ambulance and Ingrid waited for Fillmore in the courtyard. Hours later Fillmore came out to her.

"You didn't have to wait you know."

"I know." She bit her lip. "How's Gina?"

"Sarah called and said the doctors said she would be just fine." He paused,

"But I'm worry about you."

"I'm …fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Fillmore tucked back a piece of hair.

"I'm sure." She paused for a moment, and then blurted out.

"I'm sorry about the conversation with Anza. The kiss wasn't part"-

"Did you mean to kiss him?" Fillmore questioned.

"No." Fillmore smiled and then leaned and kissed Ingrid and then pulled away.

"Ingrid, then it doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't do that. I love you."

"I love you too, Fillmore."

"That's all I wanted to here." He leaned in, and kissed her again, except she kissed back. The two stayed like that until time had pulled them apart to go home. Fillmore walked home that night the image of Ingrid kissing Anza fading with each step he took.

* * *

**See happy ending. If anyone wants to know what happened to Anza he got jailed. surprised? not. Again Merry Christmas or happy holidays...er review?**

**Rose Garden Twillight. -RGT-**


	16. Chapter 16 Sneak Peak for the next story

**Hey Guys. Well I finally finished this story. I'm so proud of myself. I want to give you a sneak peak about the next story and I have decided to make it a sequel. There are just too many references. And as my 100th reviewer on the storyI am deadicating this whole story(Running from yourself)to **Unlikely-to-bear-it.!**So, here's the trailer for Haunting Years.**

**Years Later…**

"Officer Ingrid, Officer Fillmore."

"We'll show our way to the door."

**Their hidden Past…**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jen screamed.

"We wanted to protect you!"

"From what?" She questioned.

**It's in her blood.**

"Jen Fillmore welcome to the Safety Patrol."

**But, how long can she hide it**

"How could you do that to me?"

"Jen, you're forbidden to be on the safety patrol."

"That's not fair!"

**How far will they push her?**

"I'm not quitting."

"Jen come here."

"No, he's my true friend."

**Till their past catches up …**

"Ingrid, Anza's been released from jail 12 years ago."

"Hi, my name is Jennifer Fillmore. What's yours?"

"Andrew, Andrew Anza."

**_Coming to in March 2006._**

**So what did you think? I know not much detail but you still got to love it. Yes, March is a long way away. But that will just help me write some of the chapters, then I can update sooner.**


End file.
